Bald love
by KNIGHT.elite
Summary: Fubuki was intrigued about saitama's strength after the seaking incident, what she didn't expected was to fall for the bald man and neither did saitama as he fell for fubuki.
1. Newspaper (part 1)

Hello :))

As a first time writer i just want to point out some things that i have in mind

* first is that im planning on posting a new chapter once in every 4-5 days

* second is i dont own one punch man credits to ONE and YUSUKE MURATA

* lastly is about the story this is a rethink of the one punch man specials episode 5

And I plan on continuing my timeline from that.

So enough with that here's my first chapter I'll post the next one shortly after

Chapter 1

"Newspaper (part1)"

"THERE IS NO MENTION OF OUR GROUP IN THE NEWSPAPER!" fubuki shouted angrily as she read through the newspaper articles

"Fubuki-sama, its probably because of the recent sea monster attacks" said eyelashes as looked at an angry fubuki.

"Y...yeah Fubuki-sama, many heroes was taken down including two S-Class heroes." added Mountain Ape as fubuki set down the newspaper on the table in front of her.

"T...two!?...Hmph!" Was the only response the group received from their boss. "Uhh.. Fubuki-sama, I see that you're not particularly disappointed at you're younger sister being featured in the newspaper."said lily. A small laugh and smile was given of by the men and women of the Blizzard group that was present at the moment. " W..why are you laughing" asked lily with a confused look tilting her head to the laughing and smiling group.

"Enough everyone" Fubuki commanded to the group "Yes and Sorry Fubuki-sama!" The group replied. Nodding at the reply Fubuki now turned to lily and said "this may not look right but Tatsumaki is not my younger sister...she's actually my one and only OLDER sister."

"Eh?...EHH?... B..but" lily was oddly in shock at the information she was just given and even before lily could barge in another word Fubuki cut her off "no buts and whatnot, that's how it is don't ask, I'm not in the mood to tell a story right now. What I want to know is if that sea monster was able to defeat two S-Class heroes then who took it down?" As she finished her sentence Fubuki went on and frowned at the thought of two S-Class heroes being defeated making her think of how weak she was at her current standing.

Fubuki was silent for a moment before snapping out of her thoughts now realizing that her group had made no response to her question and even more so was that her group was now the ones frowning "Oi, what's wrong? So who defeated the monster?" Fubuki asked

"W..well...fubuki-sama...I think its better we first show you what happened" eyelashes said with a frown


	2. Newspaper (part 2)

Chapter 2

"Newspaper part 2"

"Is this real?"...

" Y..yeah Fubuki-sama, apparently Piko is not only good at video games but as well as video editing and after he thoroughly checked it he was certain that this was genuine and unedited" eyelashes explained.

"But how? Who is this man?" Fubuki asked who is now genuinely interested, confused, and angry while watching the video if a bald man killing the sea creature with one lightning fast punch.

"He's called Saitama, 25 years old, lives in the abandoned part of city Z, and known for both as a fake and a baldy." Ape Mountain said as he checked saitama's profile on the hero's association website on he's mobile phone "and he was recently promoted to class B rank 119" eyelashes added as ape mountain flipped close his mobile phone.

"...Class B..." That was the only reply the two men had from there boss as the rest of the group sat on the nearby couches with now a light mood after there frown moment a few minutes ago.

"He's a cheat", " He's a fake", " He only takes advantage of the situation" these were just a few of the comments that fubuki's group had, these comments made Fubuki somewhat angry not only that her group were acting like the rest of the population are as to calling the man a cheat but also the mere fact that someone can be that strong with a low rank and more specifically " B-CLASS!?" Fubuki shouted.

"Should we go and try to talk to him fubuki-sama?" Eyelashes asked.

"..."

Fubuki was quiet and staring at newspaper while seating on the couch 'he's a Class-B hero, he was just promoted after a month prior to joining the association, why the hell is he on the newspaper instead of us, sure he might be strong and the one who defeated the sea creature b..but he's just a newbie...a god knows from where NEWBIE and again he's now a CLASS-B lastly is he's BALD!' She thought inwardly cursing and in someway praising the bald man that seemed to be quite a person. She didn't know if she was to be both mad or amused "Ma'am?" She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard both eyelashes and mountain ape calling to her seemingly confused and waiting for a reply.

"Yes, but I'll do it alone if he's really that strong then we can't risk the chance of pissing him off with a bunch of men glaring at him" Fubuki said to the two men who were amazed at her courage and judgement as to how to approach a man. Both gave Fubuki a nod and in addition eyelashes picked up what seemed to be a smartphone and gave it to her boss "that's a prototype model, its called a smartphone it does all the functions our phones have 10 times better. it will also detect and notify us if you're in trouble without having to touch it. So we know when youre in trouble ma'am" eyelashes explained.

"Really? very well, thanks, You two take care of the group and be on standby if I ever need help, okay?" Fubuki said as she stood and tidying up her signature dress and coat.

The two men nodded and without further due she headed out to the door to find the bald man. But before she could leave she heard the group let out a few parting words "good luck ma'am , kick he's ass, show him the meaning of being class B rank 1" Fubuki nodded with confidence and continued out to find our bald hero.

*short chapter mmm yeah no worries update later today (may 6 2016)

*and again this is my first time writing so don't be so harsh oh and BTW I also only use my smartphone for this whole stuff and yeah I use the spellchecker of the keyboard and whatnot

*thanks for reading again update later today have great day everyone :)


	3. Silent Express

Chapter 3

"Silent Express"

As fubuki left their Headquarters she decided to walk and to take the train all the way to City Z where our bald hero lives.

"...*Sigh...why does he have to live all the way to the abandoned parts of city Z?" Fubuki said to herself and while walking to the train station she thought for the possible reasons on why a person would live there "cheap rent? Doesn't want any of his haters coming after him? Or if he's really that strong it might as well just be for training of some sort since there are a lot of monsters there... Wait? Could he be the one that took out the two Class-A heroes there last week?." Fubuki thought and remembered the news last week in which two Class-A heroes were taken out by a monster "No no no,Fubuki are you stupid that monster had tentacles and that baldy doesn't have tentacles and besides he's a hero, he wouldn't hurt fellow heroes...right?" Fubuki shrugged and pushed back her thoughts as she arrived at the train station.

Everything was going smoothly as she bought a ticket to City Z and boarded the train when it arrived.

Meanwhile at a market nearby the train station

Clank...clank...clank

Heavy robotic footsteps could be heard from meters away

"Hello, I'm Genos, I'm the one who ordered the crabs." Genos said bluntly as he looked at the market vendor. "Oh you're just in time, my husband just brought this like 30 minutes ago all fresh and delicious" said the middle aged woman vendor with smile and confidence on there crabs since Genos was famously known around this market for being a very cheapskate and picky buyer, but in genos head he thinks that he's only being a smart buyer and that he's following the tight budget style of his master. "This looks really good, thanks, pleasure doing business with you and you're husband, I might come back for more when I need them" genos said bluntly again with a minimum show of emotion and facial expression as he paid for the crabs "you're welcome, and thank you too, please come again" said the female vendor, genos simply nodded and left carrying the box of crabs "he might seem heartless and a cyborg...I don't care he's cute ahaha" the female vendor muttered to herself smiling and blushing lightly on second though the female vendor sweat dropped as she said "Ahahaha...I'm married".

Genos walked on carrying his purchases until he arrived at the train station, bought two tickets as he wanted to put the purchases right beside him instead of the overhead compartment. When the train arrived he boarded it and moved on to find his seats

After a minute of walking around he found he's seats and something immediately caught his attention it was a woman that sat in the row directly in front of his seats. " that woman...fubuki, an esper, Class B rank 1, founder and leader of the blizzard group, a hero who forces and bullies other Class B heroes into her group" genos had a realization after his last thought.

"bullies other Class B heroes into her group"

Genos thought again but before he could speak the crabs he bought started shuffling around inside the box catching the attention of the esper that sat right in front of it. "Crabs. Crabs for my sensei" genos said at the glaring esper "t...this is Genos! An S-Class hero! But as I recall isnt he one of those S-Class hero that were taken down by the sea monster? What is he doing here" Fubuki thought and gave an understanding nod to genos while glaring at him "I should check him the association's website" Fubuki thought as she brought out her smartphone genos took his sight from her and into the view that was at the window "hmm sensei is not really a big deal to those who barely know so I think she's not planning anything yet on sensei, but I'll make sure to check her every once in a while" genos thought while looking at the spectacular scenery of fields, trees, and other greenery.

"He lives with the bald man...hmm I think I'll leave a small telekinetic mark on the box so i can track where it goes and hopefully leading to that baldy making my life a whole lot easier" Fubuki thought with a grin while now looking at the same scenery genos was looking. As her hands moved up to her head to brush the hair over her ear she applied a telekinetic mark on the box as planned.

After quite some time the train finally arrived at city z but shortly after everyone got out of the train a strong vibration was felt on the ground as if every second there was an earthquake "attention dragon threat monster has appeared in City Z please evacuate now or stay indoors" can be heard from the nearby speakers.

"What!?" Fubuki exclaimed

*next chapter update in the next 24 hours

* mr green 37 mmm.. Yeah they will play a "big" role on later parts of the story.

*sorry for some grammatical issues pls tell me of any issue that you see so I can improve on it.

*thanks for reading:)


	4. Team

* Fubuki wasn't exactly familiar with the abandoned parts of city z she didn't know the order of street names and whatnot, yes she has a smartphone but due to being a prototype it was still unreliable that's why she decided to leave a telekinetic mark on the box of crabs.

* lightningblade yep, they do and they will

*the time zone in my area seems to be different from what I see in the website, I posted my story updates about 5am of may 6 but it was posted as may 5, not that its a big deal just saying. Anyways expect updates every 1-3 days.

Chapter 4

"Team"

"Oi, Saitama let's play some games" said by some woman with a black hair and wearing a black dress. "H-huh?, uhh sure why not? As long as its free" saitama said jokingly

...*SLAP...

only to be replied with a slap to his cheek.

"Eh...?.w..who did that?" Said by a dozing saitama that has just awaken from his slumber and after a few seconds his vision started to clear up, oddly enough there was a woman in front of him that is similar to his dream

"STOP DOZING AROUND AND HELP US DAMNIT!" shouted the woman in front of him. "Uh...oh...ok...uh...who are you?" Asked by a now fully awake and aware saitama as he felt with his senses a strong pressence outside.

"IM FUBUKI, A HERO JUST LIKE YOU, NOW GET GOING AND HELP US DEFEAT THAT MONSTER!"

...1 hour earlier...

"What is happening?" Fubuki asked the cyborg beside her which seems to be scanning the area around them "all civilians have evacuated City Z and the monster is south of our current location" genos replied in a robotic manner and then disappeared leaving a gust of wind. "Ugh...so much for an S-Class, hmph...better fight that monster and help that cyborg before finding that baldy" Fubuki said to herself as she levitated and flew to where the cyborg pointed the monster was.

"How did the people in this city evacuated within minutes?" Fubuki thought trying to recall the events last week "hmm that meteor that destroyed much of the city..." As she looked around seeing the devastation the meteor did to the city "...*sigh... maybe the people living in this city never returned or even if they did they just tried to salvage their stuff, maybe that's why this city's population was able to evacuate, they probably weren't planning on staying here anyway" Fubuki nodded to her conclusion and continued on.

At first it was all quite and peaceful except for the sound of falling and crumbling debris from the destroyed buildings but as the further she went sounds of a howling and growling beast could be heard alongside what seemed to be a jet engine whizzing around.

And sure enough as Fubuki arrived at the scene, there it was, a Humongous three headed demonic dog was upon her and she also saw the cyborg who was posing for another strike at the foul beast.

"INCINERATE" genos shouted as he interlocked his hands in front of him and then let out a massive amount of flame bursting towards the beast. "damnit" genos murmured as this was his tenth strike at the beast and still nothing was happening the three headed beast stay dormant the whole time in a lying position as if it was waiting for something. Genos on the other hand was getting impatient and was getting ready for another attack but then suddenly he was flung away by a strange force.

"Stupid! Do you know what you are attacking stupid?!" Shouted by a small little girl with short green hair that curled upwards at its end and wearing a slim fit black dress.

"Tatsumaki, did you forgot that only the top 3 S-Class heroes Where informed about this." Said by An old man with white spiky hair, eyelashes, and moustache wearing a plain black turtleneck long sleeve and grey pants.

Both genos who was near the duo and Fubuki that was a bit further away standing on top of a pile of ruble was shocked at the arrival of the duo.

"Big sis?!" Fubuki muttered to herself as she started walking towards the group

"Hello, genos" Bang said and as he was about ask genos something he was interupted by the cyborg that he was about to ask.

"CLASS-S RANK 2 'TERRIBLE TORNADO' TATSUMAKI "

Genos announced as he looked at the duo. Fubuki on the other hand finally got to where the group was, Fubuki never really liked her sister being present alongside her.

But With three S-class heroes present Fubuki got the feeling that something big was coming no she was most certain that SOMETHING BIG is coming and was more than happy that her sister is there to help handle a situation that one person cant deal with alone(well disregarding saitama that is but she hardly knows anything about him as of the moment). With that in mind she decided to ask Silverfang on why they were here "Silverfang, what's going on? why are you both here? And why aren't you KILLING THAT BEAST!?" She said.

"Now..now..don't go so hard on 'Kareem' he's not the threat here" Bang said while patting his back

" 'Kareem'?, are you pertaining to that beast? And what do you mean by that he's not the threat?" Genos asked

"What a stupid person, haven't you thought that if Kareem was the threat, we would probably be attacking him right now!?" Tatsumaki exclaimed, But deep inside her thoughts she knew that even with her current power she would only be able to leave a scratch on Kareem. With that thought Tatsumaki looked down on her foot while clenching her fist on her sides.

Fubuki noticed her sisters actions and knew what it meant but she just shrugged it off and decided not to further put her thoughts into it instead she just decided to asked silverfang. "Do you mind explaining what is happening Silverfang?" she calmly said trying her best to ignore her sister's presence.

"That beast over there is 'Kareem' and to make a long story short, he's somewhat of a gatekeeper only appearing when needed." Silverfang said while looking at the beast.

"He only appears whenever a rift between our world and another is opening, and we believe that he himself came from one of those rifts." Silverfang continued.

"Whenever there's no rift imminent he transforms into a regular dog, and according to what I've seen in the Hero Association database at the headquarters, blast once fought Kareem and had the same result as to what you were doing earlier you stupid cyborg, eventually a rift oppened up and Kareem fought whatever came out of it. As far as the association know this is only the third rift event ever since blast's encounter" Tatsumaki explained

"I see...hmm?" As genos was speaking he was interrupted by a darkening sky and a seemingly purple crack on it. "...Is that..." Fubuki muttered as she watched the cracks expand and open up to an abyss. "...the rift" Silverfang and Tatsumaki said in unison. Kareem who seemed dormant and from time to time would fall to a slumber the whole time our heroes were talking but now he is standing up and strecthing as if he was getting ready to fight.

Silverfang did the same stretching his arms and back, while genos scanned the event, Tatsumaki just floated up there watching the event unfold itself, and Fubuki stood there at awe while staring at the current happenings.

It didn't took that much time before the abyss in the rift started pouring out monsters.

(These monsters bare the appearance of the subterraneans in saitama's dream in episode one of the anime, but these monsters has the same power only toned downed a little bit to match our S-class' heroes power level)

All five of them being Silverfang, Tatsumaki, Genos, Fubuki, and kareem got ready for action and started bashing, burning, crushing, technically every attack that they could do to eliminate the monsters. Kareem on the other hand split up into three smaller size demonic dogs to engage more monsters at once.

"This is odd, something is off here" Tatsumaki said as she used her telekinetic powers to hurl house sized boulders towards the rift.

*yeah I know this is shit "where's the romance?" Don't worry after this battle itl be "peaceful" for sometime yadah yadah yadah

*sorry for the late update

*if you play dragon age Inquisition youre probably familiar with the rift well technically this was my original idea and I just can't find any other word that fits the bill, and if these "event" seems similar to the avengers 1 alien invasion its just a coicidence haha and I only realized it when I was already typing it.

*again update within 1-3 days

*thanks for reading:)


	5. Past to present

* lightningblade well I didn't know that hahaha cause hardly recall any of my whatnot lessons back in highschool, but anyways thanks for the insight.

*if there are any grammatical issue within my works please be kind enough to point them out so I can address it next time.

*if you are thinking why there are only 4 heroes engaging an army of monsters well because the other heroes were basically no use (no offense), they would only hinder the top S-Class heroes from using all their power as they might hurt their fellow heroes and lastly is because all the other heroes are left to guard the other cities from monsters that stray and survive from the main battle.

Chapter 5

"Past to present"

"I failed once again, I guess I never really learn..." Genos thought as he rapidly fall to the ground after being overwhelmed by multiple monsters that attacked him at the same time.

"Stupid cyborg...tch..I guess I did ended up helping that cyborg" with that thought Fubuki was once again surrounded by a green aura, almost similar to her older sister's aura with the exception of Fubuki's aura having a bluish tinge into it.

Just before the monsters got near genos to give of the finishing blow he was surrounded by yet another mysterious force but instead of being flung away he was enclosed in a sphere blocking the attacks from the monsters. As the monsters get ready for another strike at genos a seemingly gust of wind past through the monsters leaving them as corpses.

Genos landed safely onto the ground next to Bang and Fubuki who was looking at him. "T..thank you Bang-san and Fubuki." Genos said with a fading voice. Fubuki and Bang nodded to what the cyborg said. The Once again got ready for another attack, But before anything else happened genos muttered something.

"...Saitama-Sensei..."

Bang and Fubuki heard and took notice of this.

"That man...that saitama...if he's really that strong maybe he could help us" Fubuki thought.

"Fubuki, you should go, take genos with you and we will take care of the monsters for now, find saitama and bring him here, you may not know it nor believe it but that man is many times stronger than me and your sister" bang said to fubuki.

Fubuki without any second thoughts nodded and left the scene while carrying the cyborg.

Bang watched over fubuki and genos as they left making sure that nothing followed them. "We need him...badly" bang muttered as he turned around and went back to fighting the monsters.

The fighting went on, after minutes of engaging the monsters the rift finally stopped pouring out monsters.

"It stopped?" Tatsumaki muttered while curiously looking at the rift. The three Kareems who was also done finishing the monsters that they were engaging looked at the rift as well, they instinctively merged since Kareem is more powerful in this form. Bang joined Kareem and Tatsumaki as short while after.

Suddenly Kareem felt in his senses something so fast approaching, Kareem barked at the two heroes standing near him but it was too late. Before anyone of them could react the fast approaching object hit where bang was standing.

"S..SILVERFANG!" Tatsumaki wasn't the emotional or the one who cared about another person type but Silverfang was still her comrade.

As the dust settled from the site of the impact, Tatsumaki and Kareem were greeted by an enormous four handed monster with each hand wielding a sword standing next to an unconscious Silverfang.

"Long time no see...Kareem, I see that you have sided with these humans. The monster said.

Kareem growled and barked at what the monster said.

"you know him Kareem?" Tatsumaki asked but Kareem ignored her and continued to bark and growl at the monster.

"T..tch HE IGNORED ME!" Tatsumaki was screaming and complaining in her thoughts but didn't show it nor said it since the situation is serious.

After minutes of intense staring from both sides Kareem suddenly turned to Tatsumaki and attacked her. Tatsumaki was confused but she knows that Kareem is stronger than her and that she would not survive a fight against the demonic dog. She retreated against her levitating and bringing Silverfang with her to a nearby abandoned building

Now that Tatsumaki and Silverfang is gone Kareem can now focus on the threat ahead Kareem knows that he cant beat this monster even with his immense power all he can do is stall the monster until hopefully that bald man that saved his life arrive.

-flashback-

Kareem was running as fast as he can toward the rift trying to escape after disagreeing on killing all the inhabitants of earth for just for training and entertainment of his master.

His master was the only one capable of opening the rift and he was also immensely strong, wielding four swords using his four arms. His master was undoubtedly the strongest amongst them.

Four of the strongest monsters next to his master were following fast behind kareem but He was able to reach the rift and into a city.

Kareem was still running as fast as he can to get away from his pursuers when he passed a caped bald man. All of his four pursuers suddenly disappeared upon coming across the caped bald man. Kareem thought that they were just playing with the new found specimen and continued on. And then again he came across another caped man only this time he was not bald.

The caped man immediately engaged him but he just evaded all of the caped man's attacks, after a short while one of his pursuers finally caught up to him. Instead of focusing on Kareem, the pursuer focused instead on the caped man. Kareem engaged the monster before it could attack the caped man. He was struggling to defeat the monster since it was stronger than him but with clever strategies he was able to defeat it with only minor injuries.

He then turned to look at the caped man who was now in a confused state but ultimately the man didn't attack him anymore instead he was acting all friendly, Kareem ignored all of this and instead thought of what happened to the rest of his pursuers. He looked at the caped man and spoke one word "Kareem" after that he left and stealthily wandered around were he last saw three of his pursuers.

Kareem gawked at what he saw.

The caped bald man was standing there cursing about something and next to him was three splats of blood and pieces of flesh which belonged to the ones who was pursuing him. The caped bald man looked at the enormous demonic three headed dog and said "well this dog ain't cute".

Kareem deadpanned as the caped bald man walked away.

-end of flashback-

Fubuki is now finally arriving at saitama's apartment with genos.

She opened the door using genos' key and was shocked at what she saw.

She saw a snoring saitama wearing nothing but a pajama pants. She was irritated to the part where there is so much happening around him and yet he was still peacefully sleeping as if nothing is happening. She walked toward the bald man and shouted "STOP DOZING AROUND AND HELP US DAMNIT!" At him and slapping along the process.

-notes-

* I'm really sorry for the late update, I know I promised to update within 1-3 days but ended up posting about five days later. I'm really sorry, I'm trying to catch up to my schedule so I think I'll be able to update before may 18.

*English is not my first language, I can say that I'm pretty fluent at it but I really suck at commas, periods, and stuff when it comes to writing, so please tell me about it if possible.

*yes the four hand sword wielding monster in the present and Kareem's master is the same.

*Kareem during the flashback is weaker. And yes that was the event where blast engaged kareem for the first time

*Kareem cannot speak except for the word "Kareem" hence his name

*thanks for reading:)


	6. One punch (part 1)

(Please if possible read the author note at the end of this chapter, its something I really don't get)

Chapter 6

"One punch (part 1)"

"what's happening out there and...O..OI! genos what happened to you?" Saitama said

Fubuki and genos looked at each other, fubuki nodded signalling that genos should talk first. Saitama noticed this actions.

"NO! NO! NO! Genos never mind what I said" saitama exclaimed "If I let him explain it, it'll be a book long explanation again! and I can't stand that" saitama thought with a sigh. "Just get yourself fixed" saitama said to genos. Genos knew that the situation is already handled now that saitama is in it, so with that in mind after repairing himself to be able to walk, genos nodded and left, leaving the Fubuki and Saitama at the apartment.

When genos was gone. "So uhh Fubuki, right?" Saitama asked fubuki

Fubuki flinched at the question although she didn't know why she flinched at all, she just nodded and softly said "yeah", actually Fubuki was kinda uncomfortable and nervous at the current situation but she doesn't know why.

Saitama acknowledged the response and proceeded to get and change into his hero costume/uniform. While he was changing he decided to ask again "so Fubuki, what's happening? And what happened to genos"

"A rift opened up here in city Z. Me, Genos, and three others fought the monsters coming out of the rift." Fubuki said.

"Hmm...exactly twenty words...impressive" saitama thought. "That means Genos got overrun and beaten up by those monsters, and you were the one given the task to bring him to safety" saitama said as he finished up and put on his gloves.

Fubuki simply nodded and said "something like that". Her fist was clutching her dress as the thought that she chose to leave the fight instead of staying, though she knew that she wasn't strong enough to make an impact injuring the battle. "I..i need to get stronger" she said to herself.

"Oi, you alright Fubuki? If you're ok can we go now?" Saitama asked since he saw Fubuki clutching her dress and that he was done changing into his costume.

Fubuki snapped out of her thoughts and said "I'm fine, let's go" to a confused saitama who was tilting his bald head sidewards.

"Whats her problem?" Saitama thought while scratching the back of his head.

-meanwhile-

Tatsumaki was glaring at Kareem from a safe distance partly because Kareem ignored her and because Kareem snapped at her.

Kareem on the other hand was looking for any signs of any aggressive or offensive move that the monster in front of him might do.

Suddenly Kareem noticed some movement but not from the monster, it was too his far right.

"Looks like we've got company. More of your friends Kareem?" The monster said while looking at the direction from which the movement was coming from.

-A.N-

Ok so here's the deal.

Whats up with the saigenos stuff? I mean yeah they look good together and stuff, but why make them a couple? I'm not against its just that I find it weird. They're pretty much like brothers now and I like that, its like that bestfriend who is always there for you. Bah haha I guess this is just me. Don't judge me im not against them being so close and all, its just I still find it weird, probably because of how I was raised and how I look at things haha. Then again we all see things quite differently so uhh hahaha that's it.

-next update before may 19 2016.

-thanks for the follows and favorites I really appreciate it guys, and same goes to the reviews.

-thanks for reading:)


	7. One punch (part 2)

Chapter 7

"One punch (part 2)"

Kareem and the four handed monster continued disregarding each others presence in exchange to identifying who or what is moving from afar.

As the movement got nearer and nearer it became clearer what or rather who it was, also as "they" close in on Kareem and the monster, the duo heard a unison chant repeated over and over again.

...

...

"FUBUKI-SAMA!" Shouted by the group of people who was All dressed in a black suit.

"FUBUKI-SAMA!...eh?...EH?!" dumbfounded and confused the group stared at Kareem and the monster who was also dumbfounded by the fact that the group simply run up to them.

Eyelashes sweatdropped and asked Mountain Ape "Oi, Mountain Ape are you sure this is the place?"

Mountain Ape also sweatdropped and only nodded to Eyelashes' question.

The rest of the group gave a nervous smile while staring at the two gigantic monsters in front of them.

"W..we should go back and look somewhere else, t..that thing might be wrong" lily said to the group who was now all sweating and shaking, Nonetheless the group did what lily suggested, slowly walking backwards.

The four handed monster finally snapped out of all the thoughts on why the group would simply run up to them and looked at them who was slowly retreating. "Now now, don't come crashing into a reunion and just take off, we haven't even started having fun, first of all, my name is Sigea..."

Sigea the four handed monster suddenly vanished and reappeared instantly behind the group causing them to furiously panic. Sigea slashed away onto the group but before his sword hit the group Kareem was able to bite the sword which he used to slash effectively blocking it.

The Fubuki group was now screaming and running as fast as they can to get out of the battlefield.

"Kareem, you really have been corrupted by these human weaklings" Sigea said to kareem who was still biting his sword. Kareem used his other heads to shoot a powerful beam at Sigea who didn't even flinched.

In return Sigea kicked one of Kareem's legs making him kneel to the ground. "I'll make your punishment quick, easy, and painless" Sigea said as he positioned his hands to cut Kareem's head. But before Sigea could move his hands a womanly voice shouted

"HELL STORM!"

A hail of rubbles and small rocks hit Sigea but did no damage to him, He then took off his attention from Kareem and into the bald man who was comforting the woman that attacked him.

Fubuki collapsed and started crying onto the ground after giving all her strength and power to attack the monster that was threatening her subordinates and yet it was not even close to scratching the monster.

Fubuki was crying and cursing herself for being so weak. Saitama who was standing next to her watched everything that happened, he knelt right in front of Fubuki and said "Oi, stop sobering there, you did well, you're group still needs you.." Patting her shoulder to comfort her.

Fubuki didn't stop crying which annoyed Saitama a little bit but either way he decided to pick up Fubuki bridal style and leaped onto where her grouped retreated.

"Hey, take care of Fubuki will ya I'll just take care of this giants" saitama said as he gently put Fubuki down on the ground.

Eyelashes gave Fubuki a white handkerchief, Fubuki wiped her tears using the handkerchief and looked at the bald man and said to herself "saitama".

Kareem stared at the bald man, widening his eyes as he realized that the bald man standing there was the same man who helped him before.

Saitama looked at Kareem and thought " huh, this dog looks familiar, hmm...nah don't remember him, but man this dog is sure ain't cute" he somehow knew that Kareem was not a threat and focused his attention on the gawking four handed monster.

Sigea was at a state of shock and fear as he felt the immense and seemingly unlimited amount of power of the bald man in front of him. But Sigea was known in there world for being fearless.

And so without further due he went in and attacked the bald man without warning. He went in lightning fast and slashed the bald man only to find his sword breaking upon impact on the bald man. But then again in a desperate attempt to kill the bald man Sigea used all of his three remaining swords to slash and cut the bald man, and the same thing happened again, all his swords just broke upon impact, now he was weapon less but was far from defeated.

"Oh man, you cut my costume, you gotta pay for this." Saitama said looking at his costume where it was cut, Sigea gawked but didn't stop as he knew if he gave this bald man a chance he might lose and so he cocked back his arms to gain momentum for his punch but before he could unleash it onto saitama, saitama leaped into his face and punched him In the face.

SPLAT

Kareem, Fubuki and her grouped was all dumbfounded at what just happened.

"It all took One punch...AGAIN...DAMNIIIIT!" Saitama shouted to the top of his lungs.

Kareem, Fubuki and her group were not Just dumbfounded but also utterly confused. Fubuki and her group has seen it in videos but they never really thought it was real and the part that he said "again" only assured this, Kareem on the other hand knew that the bald man was strong but this has exceeded Kareem's expectations by light years.

Fubuki standed up and walked to Saitama who knelt there cursing himself for defeating the monster with one punch. Fubuki approached saitama and said "um excuse me..."

-meanwhile, a couple of minutes earlier-

"W...What the hell happened?" Tatsumaki said while floating towards where the monster where supposed to be.

Bang have woken up minutes before and said to tatsumaki "he did it"

"Who's that 'he'? Blast? No it can't be" tatsumaki thought as the duo headed where the monster was supposed to be.

-A.N-

Hi im sorry for the late upload, I've been busy playing video games and uhh sleeping hahaha. I usually write during the night since its quoted and colder but recently I've been sleeping earlier hahahaha I'm really sorry for the late upload but now that I got back some sleep I'll be back in my regular updates every 1-3 days, also I am planning to write another story for one punch man but this time it'll be saitama x tatsumaki.

-thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites guys I really appreciate it hahaha just like saitama's thinking I guess "its not necessary but its really nice to have someone appreciate your work" Hahaha I think it goes something like that hahaha.

-thanks for reading:)


	8. Outcome

Chapter 8

"Outcome"

"Umm..excuse me s..sai" before Fubuki could finish what she was saying she was interrupted by a loud scream.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Tatsumaki demanded an answer. Even though she was the strongest esper in the world after what Fubuki and everyone else who witnessed what happened with Sigea and Saitama just ignored the green haired esper.

"Take it easy on them Tatsumaki, I'll ask them" Bang said to try and calm Tatsumaki down. Bang walked up to saitama and asked "what happened saitama?"

"Oh Bang-san, well there was this giant monster who cut my clothes so I punched it" saitama answered while wearing his poker face.

"Mmm... I see" Bang replied but Bang knew that Tatsumaki won't believe that kind of explanation so he asked Fubuki next."Anything to add to that explanation Fubuki?"

"That's what happened" Fubuki wasn't really sure if she gave the right answer but thats what she witnessed so what else could she say.

Bang nodded, gave a frustrated sigh and hoped that he's explanation is going to be convincing enough for Tatsumaki, but before he could walk back to Tatsumaki he was stopped by Fubuki "wait! Bang, I'll explain it to my sister, she might listen to me"

Bang nodded and mentally cursed himself for forgetting that Fubuki IS Tatsumaki's younger sister.

Fubuki walked up to her sister and before she could say a word Tatsumaki questioned her "Fubuki? Why are you here? I thought you ran away? Why did you come back?"

Fubuki didn't know if she should be insulted or what and she thought "screw it, I surely have been insulted" Fubuki was clutching her fist, she knew her sister wouldn't kill her but she knew it was better if Tatsumaki didn't get mad...again.

"It's none of your business" Fubuki replied.

Tatsumaki eyed the nose picking caped bald man sitting near Bang she didn't get much detail of the bald man because her observations was interrupted by Fubuki's reply.

"Hmph!" Was the only reply Tatsumaki had and with that she flew off.

"Where is Kareem? Is that blast? I'll get to the bottom of this but I guess not now" she said to herself as she flew away.

Fubuki stood there and watched Tatsumaki fly away and thought to herself "what just happened?"

Bang walked up to Fubuki along with Saitama, "That was fast" bang said. "You look beat up Fubuki as you know my apartment is just nearby you should clean yourself up before you go home" saitama said although he really didn't know why he said that let alone invite this woman to his home.

...

...

"WOOF...WOOF...WOOF"

-A/N-

-I don't know but I think I was OOC here hahaha

-And there you go I made this chapter short so I can focus on the next one. Which will no longer have any fights, instead it'll be full of awkward moments between Fubuki and Saitama

-Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites I really appreciate it guys :))

-I'll update as soon as I can

-Thanks for reading:)


End file.
